I Am Not Leaving
by Mai Hihara2
Summary: Itulah yang terpenting, yaitu keinginanmu untuk tetap bersamanya. Jika hatimu tetap bersamanya, itu berarti kau tidak meninggalkannya. Completed. Warning : OCs, OOC, typos. DLDR. RnR please :)


Readers, ini adalah repost fanfic Mai yang pertama yang ditulis hampir 4 tahun lalu (link : s/7334479/1/I-Am-Not-Leaving), yang waktu itu baru sampai Chapter 5 dan belum bisa Mai lanjut upload karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan email yang mendadak nggak bisa diakses (maaf maaf heheheh). Sekarang ceritanya langsung tamat dalam 1 cerita, oneshoot yang agak panjang gitu deh heheheh. Happy reading. Warning : multiple OCs, possible OOC, maksa, typo, bahasa Jepang geje X). DLDR :D

**Disclaimer** : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo. Fanfiction ini murni sebuah bentuk kecintaan saya sebagai fans Bleach. Jika terdapat kemiripan dengan OC Bleach yang sudah ada sebelumnya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja.

Soul Society, kira-kira 40 tahun yang lalu

Bulan bersinar penuh, malam telah benar-benar naik. Kedua orang itu masih duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon, tidak mengacuhkan kesunyian di Rukon'gai saat itu. Si anak kecil berambut coklat terus memandang dengan takjub pada kain kecil panjang berwarna hijau yang diberikan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya, sementara si pemuda hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Ambillah, Yuka. Itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang tersisa dari kehidupanku di Rukon'gai. Kain itu diberikan oleh 'ayah'ku kepada kakakku dan aku. Aku ingin memberikannya kepada seseorang yang berarti untukku," kata Ryoneru tenang.

"Ah, terima kasih! Aku pasti akan menjaganya! Pasti!" jawab Yuka bersemangat.

Ryoneru menepuk-nepuk kepala anak perempuan kecil itu dengan sayang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia merasakan semangat hidup seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia merasakan kepedulian seseorang kepadanya. Memang, kepindahannya ke kelompok 9 beberapa tahun yang lalu membuatnya merasa bebas dan bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan dan kebebasan itu harus dibayar dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus mendahuluinya karena ia merasa telah mengkhianati kepercayaan kakek dan kakaknya. Kepercayaan yang sebelumnya terus ia jaga betapapun itu membuatnya tersiksa.

Syaaat!

Tiba-tiba, seekor hollow muncul dari pepohonan terdekat. Hollow itu langsung mengayunkan senjatanya yang berbentuk seperti cakar putih. Ryoneru secara refleks mengangkat zanpakutounya untuk menangkis serangan itu.

"Pergi, Yuka!" teriaknya.

Kebingungan, si anak kecil bergegas lari ke balik pohon yang cukup jauh, mengamati pertempuran dari jarak aman. Yuka sebenarnya tidak mengerti informasi teknis mengenai hollow, tapi ia tahu pasti hollow yang mereka temui kali ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari hollow-hollow yang mengejarnya dahulu.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" Ryoneru berteriak. Kilat muncul dari jari-jarinya, langsung mengarah ke hollow tersebut. Meskipun demikian, si hollow tampaknya tidak terpengaruh. Ia hanya mundur sedikit, tapi langsung kembali menyerang lawannya.

Suara-suara pertempuran di kejauhan membuat Yuka pusing. Ia ingin semuanya segera selesai, ingin kembali bisa bercakap-cakap dan berlatih bersama Ryoneru.

Ryoneru bershunpo berkali-kali, menghindari serangan-serangan si hollow. Tampaknya, seberapa cepat pun ia berusaha berlari, tetap saja beberapa serangan berhasil mengenainya. Ryoneru yang terdesak mengambil jarak aman dari hollow itu dan bersiap melepas segel zanpakutounya.

"Menyalalah, Karutsuyamaru!"

Katana di tangan Ryoneru bersinar. Kemudian, terciptalah sebuah wakisazhi (pedang pendek) di tangan kiri Ryoneru yang kosong. Wakisazhi itu seluruhnya terbuat dari cahaya.

Cahaya dari zanpakutou Ryoneru mengalahkan terang sinar bulan itu. Tapi itu tidak lantas membuat posisinya unggul atas si hollow. Pertarungan mereka tetap saja seru, kontras dengan kesunyian Rukon'gai yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tempat itu. Ryoneru berhasil mendesak si hollow, menyerangnya dan membuatnya terluka. Wakisazhi di tangan kiri Ryoneru tampaknya berhasil menghilangkan fokus lawannya. Ryoneru mendekat, berusaha mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk melepaskan serangan terakhir.

Pet.

Jantung Yuka serasa berhenti melihat apa yang terjadi. Hollow tadi mengeluarkan ceronya yang berwarna merah gelap, mengenai Ryoneru dengan telak, membuat pemuda itu terjungkal dan mendarat keras di tanah. Darah keluar dari mulut Ryoneru bersamaan dengan hantaman cero tersebut. Ia tidak bergerak. Yuka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Si hollow bergerak mendekat, hendak menusuk Ryoneru dengan tombaknya.

Tepat saat si hollow mengangkat tombaknya, sebuah teriakan terdengar, "Ayo terbang, Karutsuyamaru!"

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Ryoneru melemparkan wakisazhinya ke arah si hollow. Wakisazhi itu segera berubah bentuk menjadi seekor elang yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari cahaya. Elang itu terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah si hollow, menembusnya.

Hollow itu lenyap, mengembalikan kesunyian di tempat itu.

Yuka berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok Ryoneru yang terbaring lemah di tanah. Tubuh pemuda itu penuh luka dan tampak parah. Matanya terpejam, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Katananya tergeletak kaku di dekat tangan kanannya.

"Ryo...neru?"

Ryoneru membuka matanya, "Aku...bodoh...seharusnya kucari celah...untuk...menyerangnya sejak awal..."

Yuka tahu dirinya menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah pemuda itu. Masih ada beberapa hal yang Ryoneru katakan lagi dengan susah payah, namun Yuka tidak bisa mendengarnya. Hatinya hancur, dunianya serasa runtuh. Apalagi ketika tangan Ryoneru yang sedari tadi menghapus air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh dan terkulai lemas.

"Ryoneru! Tidak! Ryoneru! RYONERUUUUU!"

"Ryoneru!"

Yuka terbangun dan langsung terduduk di futonnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Napasnya memburu.

"Kau mimpi dia lagi ya?" seorang remaja laki-laki berambut emas dan bermata biru kemilau bertanya dengan tenang.

Yuka memandang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan santai di sudut kamarnya itu. Anak itu memakai shihakushō berwarna putih. Tubuhnya – secara harafiah – memancarkan pendar cahaya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia berkenalan dengan anak itu, tapi rasanya seperti sudah beratus-ratus tahun mereka saling mengenal.

"Entahlah, Hikaritsuya," Yuka berkata lirih sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tidak pernah gelisah seperti ini waktu ujian kelulusanmu. Kenapa sekarang kau seperti ini? Kau kan cuma mau ujian penempatan," Hikaritsuya mengeluh.

Yuka tidak menggubris. Ia mengambil setelan shihakusounya dan berdiri.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencari udara segar."

Hikaritsuya memandang Yuka dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi sepertinya Yuka tidak ingin memberikan penjelasan lagi. Jadi ia hanya menghilangkan wujud manusianya, kembali menjadi wujud roh dan menempatkan diri di zanpakutou Yuka.

Setelah mengenakan shihakushōnya, Yuka bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya di Akademi Shinigami. Seberapapun kacau pikirannya, ia tahu hendak menuju ke mana.

Besok adalah hari ujian penempatan shinigami. Meskipun demikian, Yuka masih belum tahu hendak mendaftar di kelompok berapa. Padahal, ada harga yang lebih besar yang harus ditanggungnya untuk mendapatkan hak memilih itu. Ia menghela napas.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya tengah memandangi sebuah makam. Makam yang memang hendak didatanginya. Makam orang yang dikaguminya, orang yang dulu mengubah hidupnya.

"Ryoneru," kata Yuka di hadapan makam itu, "Besok adalah hari ujian penempatan. Tapi aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan. Sejak awal, aku hanya berfokus pada tujuanku untuk menjadi shinigami, untuk dapat melindungi Soul Society dan orang-orang lain yang lemah sepertiku. Tadinya kukira semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Tak kukira aku harus membuat keputusan sesulit ini. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dia. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kakakmu..."

Bersamaan dengan itu Shuhei Hisagi tengah berjalan-jalan melewati makam yang memang berada tidak jauh dari kompleks Kelompok 9 itu. Malam itu udara tidak terlalu dingin dan Shuhei tengah kelelahan karena Sheiretei News yang tidak kunjung selesai. Para anggota Kelompok 9 yang lain masih berada di markas. Shuhei sudah lelah menyusun tulisan-tulisan dan kertas-kertas itu. Tak disangka, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sebenarnya sudah dikenalnya sebelum pertemuan mereka hari itu.

"Hei!" Shuhei berteriak memanggil Yuka.

Yuka menoleh, terkejut mendapati seorang wakil komandan berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Ah, fukutaichou sama, maafkan saya."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku seorang wakil komandan?"

"Itu," Yuka berkata sambil menunjuk insignia bergambar bunga poppy putih di lengan Shuhei. "Kyubantai Fukutaichou," tambah Yuka.

Shuhei tersenyum. "Tampaknya seseorang berhasil lulus tes pengetahuan dengan nilai sempurna," katanya.

Yuka tertawa. Entah kenapa tawa itu membuat Shuhei merasa sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatinya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar dan tulus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh?" tanya Shuhei.

"Err, saya sedang mengunjungi makam seseorang."

Shuhei bergerak mendekat untuk melihat makam siapa itu. "Ryoneru Yamamoto. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Anda juga?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Aku pernah mendengar tentang dia dari para anggota Kelompok 9 yang lain. Mereka bilang dia orang yang baik dan hebat. Dia meninggal diserang hollow ketika tengah melindungi seorang anak...Hei! Jangan-jangan kau...?"

Yuka mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Anak itu adalah aku."

Shuhei jadi salah tingkah. "Oh, maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Fukutaichou sama."

"Eh, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Shuhei Hisagi. Dan kau?"

"Yuka."

"Yuka...er?"

Yuka menunduk menghindari tatapan bertanya Shuhei. Shuhei segera mengerti arti pandangan itu.

"Oh maaf, kau tidak punya nama keluarga? Kau dari Rukon'gai? Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama asal daerahmu di Rukon'gai?"

"Jangan. Aku lebih suka kau memanggil namaku saja."

"Oh. Baiklah. Yuka."

"Begitu lebih baik, Hisagi-sama."

"Arrgh. Karena aku memanggilmu Yuka, seharusnya kau panggil nama depanku saja."

"Eh, tapi? Anda kan wakil komandan..."

Shuhei mengernyit. Akhirnya Yuka mengalah.

"Uh. Baiklah, Shuhei."

"Nah, begitu dong," Shuhei tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu duduk tidak jauh dari situ, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Shuhei sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Berjalan-jalan sedikit. Tugas di kelompok 9 cukup melelahkan malam ini. Kau ini, kenapa datang tengah malam ke makam seseorang?"

"Aku sedang merasa tidak enak."

"Oh ya? Karena itulah kau menemuinya?"

"Ya. Ryonerulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku tenang," kata Yuka sambil tersenyum pahit. "Besok adalah hari ujian penempatanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mendaftar ke mana."

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau kan sudah hafal spesialisasi masing-masing kelompok yang sudah diajarkan kepadamu."

"Iya sih. Hanya saja aku merasa perlu memilih dengan benar kelompok tempat aku akan mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun ke depan."

"Kenapa tidak masuk kelompok 9 saja? Ryoneru kan dulu dari situ? Dengan kemampuan zanjutsumu kurasa mudah saja untuk masuk ke kelompok kami. Komandan Tousen juga sudah melihatnya."

"Lho? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Err yah, waktu kau dan Rukia Kuchiki bertarung aku..."

"Jadi kau yang menolongku waktu itu? Waaaah, terima kasih Shuhei."

Wajah Shuhei langsung merona melihat senyum Yuka, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya salah tingkah.

"Emmm...Mm..hm"

"He? Kenapa?"

"Itu...soal itu..."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Dulu...Ryoneru bilang kalau dia merasa bersalah sudah masuk ke kelompok 9, soalnya seharusnya dia menuruti keinginan kakaknya untuk tetap berada di kelompok 1."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung kelompokmu."

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa," Shuhei tersenyum. Yuka terkejut mendapati pemandangan itu. Maklum saja, Shuhei kan berpenampilan garang. Tersenyum lepas seperti itu sepertinya tampak aneh untuknya.

"Shuhei, kenapa dulu kau masuk ke kelompok 9?"

"Oh, itu karena seseorang yang pernah menolongku dulu."

"Oh ya? Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Sudah lama sekali, saat aku masih kanak-kanak. Orang itu jugalah yang menginspirasiku untuk membuat tato ini," kata Shuhei sambil menunjuk angka 69 di pipinya.

"Muguruma-taichou?"

Shuhei mengangguk. "Ya, kau pasti sudah banyak mendengar tentang dia."

"Kudengar dia orang yang hebat. Dan err...setahuku tidak ada yang tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi dengannya."

Shuhei tersenyum kecut lalu menerawangkan pandangannya. Yuka menunduk.

"Shuhei, anu..."

"Maaf, aku sering merasa sedih kalau mengingat orang itu."

"Ya, aku juga begitu kalau mengingat Ryoneru," kata Yuka lambat-lambat.

"Orang itu, sepertinya sangat berarti untukmu ya. Kuduga dia tidak sekedar orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari hollow."

Yuka mengangguk. "Ya. Ryoneru adalah orang yang mengajariku menyembunyikan reiatsuku."

"Menyembunyikan reiatsu? Oh, ya ampun, aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Dulu, reiatsu itu yang menjadikan para hollow mengejarku. Mereka bilang, aku punya reiatsu aneh yang membuatku berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Hal itu menjadikan semua orang di Rukon'gai menjauhiku. Dengan ilmu dari Ryoneru aku jadi mampu mengendalikannya."

"Wow, kurasa itu akan sangat berguna dalam pertarungan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajarkannya padaku."

"Kata Ryoneru, kau harus punya dasar kemampuan itu sebelum mempelajarinya."

Shuhei mengangkat alis. "Oh, begitu. Kudengar, Akira Yamamoto-sama juga mempunyai jurus seperti itu."

Yuka mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengenal Akira Yamamoto-sama?"

"Bisa dibilang, aku mengenalnya dengan baik...," tiba-tiba nada suara Yuka menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," Yuka memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu, aku siap mendengarkannya. Kapan pun."

Yuka tertegun. Belum pernah ada orang lain yang mengatakan hal itu padanya selain Ryoneru. Yuka tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih," katanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ujian penempatanmu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menduganya."

"Ummm," Yuka ragu sejenak, "Kak Akira bilang dia ingin aku menjadi anggota keluarga Yamamoto juga karena ia merasa aku mengingatkannya pada Ryoneru. Tapi sulit bagiku untuk menerimanya karena itu berarti aku akan ditempatkan di kelompok 1 begitu saja."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kenapa?"

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kelompok 1, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa kemampuanku. Aku ingin memilih tempat yang sesuai untukku. Meskipun kelak aku bisa berpindah kelompok, hanya saja itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit seperti yang dialami Ryoneru."

"Lalu? Kau tinggal menolaknya saja, kan?"

"Sayangnya, jika aku menolaknya, maka aku akan harus bersedia diadopsi oleh salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Soul Society, untuk menjamin bahwa aku mendapat kehidupan yang baik. Kurasa keluarga bangsawan itu adalah keluarga Kuchiki, mengingat Byakuya Kuchiki-sama berteman baik dengan Kak Akira."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Shuhei tidak tahu harus berkatata apa.

Shuhei menghela napas. "Kurasa yang bisa kau lakukan adalah percaya pada hati nuranimu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu, pasti di dalam hatimu ada yang lebih ingin kau lakukan."

"Umm...memang..."

Shuhei meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yuka. "Seperti apapun pilihanmu, kau pasti bisa menjalaninya Yuka. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, ingatlah, teman-temanmu pasti akan ada untukmu."

"Teman?"

Shuhei mengangguk. "Ya. Kurasa sekarang kita berteman, kan?"

Yuka mengangguk cepat.

Perlahan, cahaya matahari merambat naik. Fajar akan segera menyingsing.

"Shuhei, kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke akademi. Aku harus segera bersiap untuk ujianku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Semoga sukses dengan pilihanmu."

Yuka bergegas berdiri dan hendak bershunpo kembali ke Akademi Shinigami ketika Shuhei memanggilnya lagi, "Yuka, bagaimana kalau kau melepas reikakusumu sebentar agar aku bisa mengetahui reiatsumu."

Yuka tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Mendadak tekanan roh yang terasa hangat dan lembut menguar melingkupi tempat itu.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang dimaksud para hollow itu," gumam Shuhei.

Soul Society, beberapa waktu setelah penangkapan Rukia Kuchiki

"Tousen-taichou, kelihatannya semua sudah selesai. Kita bisa mencetaknya." kata Yuka riang.

Kaname Tousen mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Berkat kerja keras anak buahnya, Sheireitei News edisi terbaru bisa diselesaikan dengan lebih cepat. Meski demikian, berita tentang penangkapan Rukia Kuchiki belum mereka masukkan. Maklum saja, Byakuya tutup mulut mengenai masalah itu. Tousen lalu keluar ruangan setelah mengizinkan anak buahnya untuk beristirahat.

"Yuka," panggil Shuhei.

"Ya?" sahut Yuka sambil memberikan teh kepada wakil komandannya itu.

"Soal Rukia-san, aku turut sedih mendengarnya."

Yuka menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Kurasa Kak Byakuya tahu apa yang terbaik."

Shuhei tersenyum, "Kau ini memang prajurit yang baik."

Yuka memaksakan diri ikut tersenyum.

Yuka's POV

Huuuh. Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaanku. Membuat koran-koran ini sangat melelahkan. Apalagi, aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kak Rukia.

Memang sih, kakak angkatku itu cuek, individualis, sedikit angkuh dan pemarah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, dia kan kakakku. Huuuh.

Tapi Kak Byakuya juga kakakku. Dia juga yang sudah membesarkanku, menjagaku. Sepertinya Kak Byakuya memang tidak menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Tapi, apa yang Kak Byakuya ceritakan tentang Hisana Kuchiki itu... Sepertinya aku harus mengerti kesulitan kakak...

-end of Yuka's POV-

"Yuka?" suara Shuhei mengejutkan Yuka.

"Eh? Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja melamun."

"Ini sudah malam, lho. Kau tidak pulang? Kau kelihatan pucat. Mau kuantar?"

"Nggak usah, terima kasih. Aku akan pulang setelah membereskan ruangan ini."

"Sudahlah, aku saja yang membereskannya. Pulang dan istirahat sajalah."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Shuhei."

Yuka bergegas kembali ke Kuchiki Mansion. Tapi di tengah jalan, ia justru membelokkan langkahnya ke Gedung Kelompok 6 untuk menemui kakak perempuannya. Ia terkejut mendapati Rukia tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Hanataro di selnya.

"Kakak?"

Keduanya menoleh. "Oh, maaf, Yuka-sama. Saya akan segera pergi," kata Hanataro.

Yuka mendekat. Rukia memandangnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Yuka, kau belum tidur?" tanya Rukia.

"Kukira sebaiknya aku mampir dulu..."

"Terima kasih."

"Kakak... Aku tidak ingin Kak Rukia dieksekusi... Aku..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin memang sudah nasibku seperti ini."

"Soal kekuatan kakak, apa itu benar?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu mulai menceritakan kejadian bagaimana Ichigo bisa mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya. Yuka duduk bersandar di pintu sel Rukia, beradu punggung dengan kakaknya itu.

"Kurasa, kau menemukan hal yang berbeda di dunia fana. Seseorang yang err...membuka hatimu."

"Mungkin aku kedengaran gila, tapi memang begitulah. Itulah saat pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan...peduli."

Yuka menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin membahas persoalan Kaien Shiba, takut kakaknya akan semakin sedih, meskipun ia tahu pasti anak laki-laki berkepala jeruk yang diceritakan kakaknya itu punya kemiripan dengan Kaien Shiba. Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia penasaran sekali dengan manusia itu.

"Yuka," panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Yuka. Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi hal ini benar. Melihat Ichigo mati-matian melindungi keluarganya, aku tahu aku pun tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku. Aku takut, jika kelak aku terlambat mengatakannya. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kau mengetahuinya."

Yuka menoleh, mendapati kakaknya juga memandangnya. Ia menangkupkan tangan ke tangan kakaknya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kak Rukia. Aku juga menyayangimu." Bulir air mata jatuh dari matanya, mengalir lurus melintasi pipi gadis itu.

Rukia tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Rukia. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlibat masalah."

"Bukan begitu, aku..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Sesaat keduanya terdiam.

"Itu karena kita menyayangi Kak Byakuya," keduanya berkata bersamaan.

Rukia dan Yuka tersenyum. Yuka ingin sekali memeluk kakaknya itu. Andai saja tidak ada sel yang menghalangi mereka. Yuka kemudian berpamitan dan pergi ke kamarnya di Kuchiki Mansion dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

Beberapa hari kemudian

Langit berwarna biru cerah hari itu, kontras dengan mendung yang tampaknya tengah menyelimuti hati para penghuni Soul Society. Sebentar lagi akan dilakukan eksekusi terhadap seorang shinigami dari kelompok 13 bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Seolah belum cukup, masih ada gangguan dari beberapa ryoka yang entah bagaimana berhasil menerobos pintu gerbang Soul Society.

Byakuya Kuchiki sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mansion, entah menuju ke mana. Yuka sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak yakin akan bisa melakukannya.

"Hikaritsuya, aku harus bagaimana? Sudah jadi kewajibanku untuk membela nama keluarga Kuchiki dan Seireitei, tapi aku tidak mau Kak Rukia dieksekusi."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Yuka. Tidak mungkin kan kau pergi ke bukit Soukyoku dan membebaskan Rukia dari sana?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja..."

"Yuka, aku yakin Byakuya juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan perasaannya pada Rukia."

Yuka menunduk. Hikaritsuya sedari tadi berbicara tanpa memandang gadis itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu."

Yuka menghela napas. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Dia memang ingin menemui Ichigo Kurosaki, orang yang telah mengubah kakaknya, tapi bukan begini, bukan sambil mengacungkan pedang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Yuka lalu melangkah lemas menuju pintu keluar Kuchiki Mansion.

Dari kejauhan, Yuka bisa melihat dengan jelas kepala orange yang tengah menuju ke arahnya. Ichigo Kurosaki tampaknya kelelahan, entah sudah berapa shinigami yang dia lawan sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Yuka akan mempersilakannya lewat dengan begitu mudah. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah bertatapan muka dengan pemuda itu.

"Hei, kau! Minggir!" teriak Ichigo. Yuka diam saja. Ia memang tidak suka mengumbar obrolan ketika hendak bertarung.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak ingin menyakiti anak perempuan, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja."

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo Kurosaki, tapi sepertinya kau akan harus menghadapiku dulu untuk menyelamatkan kakakku."

"Kakak? Jadi kau..." Belum selesai Ichigo berbicara, Yuka sudah melompat ke atas pemuda itu, melepaskan hadou ke arahnya.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui !"

Ichigo melompat ke arah berlawanan, berhasil menghindari ledakan api biru di hadapannya. Meskipun demikian, karena kekuatan hadou Yuka yang di atas rata-rata, tangan Ichigo terluka terserempet ledakan itu.

Seolah tak terpengaruh, Ichigo bergegas mencabut pedangnya yang berukuran besar dan maju untuk menyerang Yuka.

Trang!

Terdengar suara nyaring ketika kedua zanpakutou beradu.

Dengan mudah, Ichigo menggunakan pedangnya untuk mendesak Yuka. Namun Yuka berhasil melompat, menghindari sabetan Zangetsu. Dari atas, ia kembali menukik dan hendak maju menyerang Ichigo.

Tepat sebelum mengenai lawannya, Yuka bershunpo ke arah belakang Ichigo dan melepaskan segel zanpakutounya.

"Berkilaulah, Hikaritsuya!"

Pedang di tangan Yuka bersinar. Perlahan-lahan, segi-segi berbentuk ramping pada tsuba Hikaritsuya mengumpul, berubah bentuk menjadi helaian teratai berwarna emas. Sebuah helaian pita bercahaya yang terbuat dari reiatsu muncul dari bagian tengah tsuba. Pita itu terus memanjang dan meliuk mengitari badan pedang hingga mencapai ujungnya.

"Raitosuīpu!"

Muncullah sebuah gelombang cahaya yang langsung menyapu Ichigo yang tidak sempat bereaksi. Ichigo pun terpelanting dan menabrak bebatuan di hadapannya.

Yuka menunggu sampai lawannya bangkit lagi.

Dengan susah payah, Ichigo berusaha berdiri, tidak mengacuhkan darah yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Yuka memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan dingin, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan tidak karuan yang sebenarnya dimilikinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkan Rukia?" tanya Yuka perlahan pada Ichigo.

"Sudah jelas kan, karena kami teman," jawab Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kalian teman?"

"Teman akan selalu ada jika dibutuhkan."

"Meskipun itu berarti mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri?"

Ichigo mendengus, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mati sebelum menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Baka. Kau pikir bisa sampai ke sana? Kak Byakuya dan yang lain akan menghabisimu sebelum kau sampai di Soukyoku."

"Kak Byakuya... Jadi, kau ini benar adik Rukia?"

Yuka mengangkat bahu.

"Rukia bercerita banyak tentangmu," kata Ichigo dengan nada menasihati.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Banyak. Dia bilang dia menyesal karena kerap meninggalkanmu. Dia pikir kau sama saja dengan Byakuya. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa pikirannya itu keliru."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tidak tahu, aku hanya bercerita tentang keluargaku, lalu..."

"Kak Rukia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kak Byakuya," potong Yuka.

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Cih. Kau pasti mengada-ada untuk membuatku percaya dan berhenti mencoba menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Tidak. Aku pun sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan Kak Rukia..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Aku..."

"Dia berarti untukmu, kan?"

Yuka tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu pasti jawaban dari pertanyaan Ichigo, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

"Kalau dia berarti untukmu, kau pasti akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya."

Yuka's POV

Baka. Tentu saja Rukia berarti untukku, dia kan kakakku. Memangnya jeruk baka yang baru beberapa hari mengenalnya ini tahu apa tentang hubunganku dengan keluargaku? Keluarga. Keluarga? Er, yah, Kak Rukia dan Kak Byakuya keduanya adalah keluargaku, meskipun hubungan kami terlalu rumit untuk dianggap sebagai satu keluarga.

"Kalau dia berarti untukmu, kau pasti akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya," dia bertanya padaku.

Melakukan segala sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya... Mulia sekali hati jeruk yang anehnya bernama "strawberry" ini. Seperti yang Ryoneru lakukan untukku dulu. Ryoneru... Aku harus bagaimana, Ryoneru? Ryoneru...

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terdiam?" suara si jeruk mengagetkanku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi ragu-ragu. Apa seharusnya aku berbalik dan menyelamatkan Kak Rukia? Bagaimanapun juga nyawanya jauh lebih penting dari semua peraturan dan hal-hal rumit lain yang Kak Byakuya katakan padaku. Lagipula, untuk apa sebenarnya Kak Byakuya menceritakan semuanya padaku? Apa dia ingin agar aku memahaminya? Atau dia ingin agar aku yang melaksanakan keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan kak Rukia?

"Hyaaat!" si jeruk sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan sekarang mencoba menyerangku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial! Kalau aku tidak ragu begini aku pasti sudah mengalahkannya dengan mudah tadi.

Aku takut untuk menyerang Ichigo. Aku tahu dia adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk menyelamatkan kakakku. Tapi kalau aku melepaskannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin Yamamoto Soutaichou akan menghukumku, tapi lebih mudah lagi Ichigo yang akan membunuhku. Aku ini prajurit, aku tidak akan meninggalkan pertempuranku.

-end of Yuka's POV-

Yuka menangkis serangan Ichigo, tepat waktu untuk melindungi diri. Pertarungan keduanya berjalan cukup sengit. Kondisi Ichigo yang kelelahan sedikit menguntungkan Yuka.

"Hikari no kankei!"

Pita reiatsu dari zanpakutou Yuka memanjang. Dengan cepat, pita itu mengikat tubuh Ichigo. Zanpakutounya terlepas ketika pita itu mendorongnya dan menempelkannya dengan kuat ke dinding batu.

Yuka diam saja memandangi Ichigo.

"Sial! Sial! Arrrrghh!" Ichigo berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan ikatannya.

"Kau tidak akan lepas, Ichigo Kurosaki. Pita-pita itu jauh lebih kuat dari kelihatannya."

"Aku...arrrgh...harus...arrrgh...melepaskan diri!"

"Kusarankan kau tidak melakukannya, itu akan menyakitimu. Kau akan kehilangan banyak tenaga karenanya."

"Aku tidak...peduli!"

"Kenapa? Apa Kak Rukia begitu penting bagimu? Jangan bersikap sok tahu dan menganggap bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling penting untuknya. Ingat, aku dan Kak Byakuya ini keluarganya!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku penting atau tidak untuknya, yang pasti dia penting untukku!"

Yuka memandang Ichigo dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Jangan kasihani aku. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri. Keluarga macam apa yang membiarkan anggota keluarga yang lain dihukum mati seperti itu."

"Hentikan! Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu!"

"Kau pasti tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kausayangi."

"Aku tahu! Aku..."

"Apa kau tidak tahu rasa sakit itu? Aku tahu! Makanya aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi banyak orang. Tapi apa gunanya, kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi temanku sendiri."

"Kurosaki, hentikan..."

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, aku tahu Rukia sudah banyak menderita dalam hidupnya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menolongnya."

"Hentikan..."

"Aku tahu aku terdengar gila, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Rukia!"

"Senjū..."

"Apa kau tidak pernah tahu betapa berartinya seorang teman untukmu?"

"Kōten..."

"Aku...harus...bisa...arrrghh...membebaskannya!"

"Hadou 91, Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Ichigo akhirnya berhasil melepaskan ikatan pita reiatsu Yuka. Namun, bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah tombak-tombak cahaya berwarna keunguan yang sepertinya hendak mengenainya dengan telak. Ichigo melongo, terkejut ketika tombak-tombak cahaya itu ternyata hanya menghancurkan dinding batu di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-san...," kata Yuka lemah.

Ichigo memandang Yuka dengan pandangan heran. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo merasakan kerapuhan Yuka, merasakan kebingungan dan ketakutan gadis itu.

Mendadak tubuh Yuka memucat. Ia langsung ambruk setelah melepaskan hadou terakhir yang banyak menguras tenaganya itu.

Ichigo mendekat hendak menolongnya, namun langkahnya terhenti oleh kehadiran Shuhei Hisagi.

"Yuka! Kau tidak apa-apa? Yuka!" Shuhei segera memeluk tubuh gadis itu. Yuka membuka matanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Bertahanlah! Komandan Unohana akan segera datang!"

Yuka mengangguk lemah lalu memejamkan matanya. Shuhei mendekap tubuh gadis itu, ingin menguatkan Yuka.

Yuka's POV

Entah kenapa, tubuhku terasa lemas. Mungkin karena kidō yang kugunakan terakhir kali, tapi bisa juga karena emosi yang rasanya meremas-remas jantungku. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh anak laki-laki ini memang benar. Aku mengerti apa yang dirasakannya dan sepertinya aku juga jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan Ryoneru ketika hendak menolongku. Sekarang aku jadi ingin membantunya menyelamatkan Kak Rukia.

Tapi tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Rasanya lemas sekali, seolah mati rasa. Ah, Shuhei datang menolongku. Nyaman sekali berada di dekatnya. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya, tapi aku tahu aku juga senang ketika tahu dia menghkawatirkanku. Kelihatannya, aku bisa membayangkan perasaan Kak Rukia kalau Ichigo datang.

Aku ingin bilang pada Shuhei kalau sebaiknya ia tidak menyerang Ichigo, tapi rasanya lemas sekali. Komamura-taichou, Tousen-taichou dan Iba-san juga datang. Apa mereka semua akan mengeroyok Ichigo? Kasihan sekali dia. Tunggu, ada seseorang berkepala jarum datang. Kenpachi-taichou. Si gundul itu pasti Madarame-san. Mereka banyak sekali, entah siapa lagi yang datang. Shuhei membawaku ke pinggir zona pertempuran, lalu menurunkanku dengan perlahan. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, meskipun matanya tampak sedih. Shuhei...

Si kepala jeruk hendak pergi, tampaknya Kenpachi-taichou dan yang lain yang menyuruhnya. Dia pergi bersama beberapa temannya. Tepat sebelum pergi, dia memandangku. Aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku berusaha mengatakannya.

"Ganbatte, Kurosaki-san," kataku tanpa suara.

Ichigo Kurosaki mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya dia bisa membaca gerak bibirku.

-end of Yuka's POV-

Yuka terbangun di ranjang putih di ruang penyembuhan Kelompok 4. Matahari sudah membumbung tinggi di langit.

"Anda sudah sadar rupanya, Kuchiki-san," kata Isane.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih sudah merawatku."

Isane mengangguk lalu mohon diri. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Isane, Shuhei masuk ke kamar Yuka. Tampak beberapa luka lecet di tangannya. Kakinya juga juga dibalut perban. Tapi, secara keseluruhan ia tampak baik-baik saja.

"Shuhei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Shuhei tersenyum dan mendekati ranjang Yuka. "Soal Rukia, aku..."

Yuka menggeleng dan melayangkan pandangannya ke jendela. Shuhei hendak memegang pundak Yuka, tapi gadis itu menepisnya perlahan.

"Pergilah, Shuhei..."

"Yuka..."

Yuka mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Shuhei. "Aku akan menyusulmu," katanya lemah.

Shuhei melangkah keluar dengan ragu. Ia menuju ke Bukit Soukyoku.

Ketika tiba di bukit Soukyoku, Yuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebuah perang besar terjadi. Ia tidak ikut ambil bagian, hanya mengamati semuanya dari kejauhan.

Akhir dari perang itu bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi. Aizen-taichou, Tousen-taichou, dan Ichimaru-taichou terangkat ke langit. Dan apa yang dibawa Aizen itu tidak lain adalah Hougyoku, alasan sebenarnya dibalik eksekusi Rukia.

Seluruh dunia Yuka serasa diputar-putar. Bagaimana mungkin kapten yang sangat ia hormati selama ini ternyata bersekongkol dengan dua kapten lain untuk melakukan kejahatan?

Mendung di Seireitei semakin kelam. Shinigami yang lain sudah meninggalkan Bukit Soukyoku. Semua, kecuali Komamura-taichou dan Shuhei Hisagi. Yuka tahu benar, mereka kehilangan orang yang sama : Kaname Tousen.

Yuka terus memandangi mereka dari belakang, sampai akhirnya Komamura-taichou meninggalkan Shuhei. Yuka pun mendekati wakil komandannya itu.

"Shuhei..."

"Pergilah, Yuka..."

"Kau tidak bermaksud membalas dendam padaku karena tadi aku menyuruhmu pergi duluan, kan?" Yuka berusaha membuat Shuhei tertawa.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Yuka, tapi kumohon pergilah..."

Yuka tidak tahan melihat Shuhei seperti itu. Ia ingin membuatnya bahagia. Entah bagaimana caranya. Tanpa sadar, Yuka lalu merangkul Shuhei dari belakang, memposisikan kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil yang hendak minta digendong.

Shuhei tersenyum miris lalu meremas tangan Yuka dengan lembut.

"Shuhei... Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini...," Yuka mulai menangis.

"Tolong jangan menangis, Yuka. Itu hanya akan membuatku bertambah sedih."

"Kita kehilangan orang yang sama. Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk berbicara, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kumohon mengertilah..."

Yuka memejamkan mata lalu mengangguk. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi, meninggalkan Shuhei yang tengah meratapi Kaname Tousen.

Dua minggu kemudian

Selain mengurusi beberapa laporan dengan status mendesak, Shuhei sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya di Gedung Kelompok 9. Bahkan, ia tampaknya sama sekali tidak mengurusi Seireitei News terbaru yang tengah dalam proses cetak.

"Kuchiki-san, bagaimana keadaan Hisagi-fukutaichou?" seorang anggota kelompok 9 bertanya kepada Yuka.

"Entahlah," jawab Yuka pasrah. Selama dua minggu ini, Yuka terus berusaha berbicara dengan Shuhei, tapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Shuhei pasti merasa sangat terguncang.

"Shuhei," Yuka memanggil sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shuhei.

Tidak ada jawaban. Begitu terus sampai lima menit berikutnya. Akhirnya Yuka menyerah. Ia menghela napas dan pergi.

Malam itu sebenarnya cerah, banyak bintang di langit. Bulan memang baru tampak sedikit, memberikan ruang bagi bintang-bintang untuk bersinar. Merasa penat, Yuka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia merasa terlalu penat bahkan untuk berbicara kepada Ryoneru. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya lebih menyesakkan dari biasanya. Akhirnya Yuka memutuskan untuk menengok tempat ia menghabiskan sepuluh tahun masa hidupnya dulu : Distrik 2 Rukon'gai Timur.

Suasana di Rukongai sangat lengang. Sepertinya semua orang sudah tidur sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Yuka berjalan mengitari beberapa rumah terdekat, berhenti di hadapan rumah yang dulu merupakan tempat tinggalnya.

Semua ingatan mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang dulu dialaminya terlintas di otak Yuka. Ia tersentak. Napasnya memburu.

Yuka lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tidak jauh dari situ, melayangkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Saat itulah ia menyadari getaran reiatsu familiar yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Yuka's POV

Aarrgh. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku harus datang ke sini? Semua jadi teringat lagi. Semua di Rukon'gai. Berkat Ryoneru, aku jadi bisa mengingat kenangan indah tentang mereka. Huuuffh. Ryoneru lagi. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu.

Lho? Apa itu? Reiatsu ini... Ah, arahnya tidak terlalu jauh ke utara.

Itu kan... Lembah itu adalah tempat aku dan Shuhei sering berlatih dulu. Apa mungkin?

Ah, benar sekali, itu dia. Shuhei. Sepertinya aku tidak sadar saat dia datang ke sini waktu aku sibuk mengamati Rukon'gai tadi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku memanggilnya?

-end of Yuka's POV-

Shuhei ada di sana, sedang berlatih. Tanpa lawan tanding, ia mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke berbagai arah dengan kekuatan penuh.

Trang! Terdengar bunyi nyaring ketika Kazeshini bertemu dengan Hikaritsuya.

"Yuka?" Shuhei tampak terkejut.

"Sepertinya kau butuh lawan tanding, Fukutaichou-sama."

"Tidak, aku..."

"Hyaaat!" Yuka langsung menyerang Shuhei.

Kedua shinigami itu saling menyerang. Suara pedang mereka yang berbenturan memenuhi malam yang pekat. Walaupun hanya latihan, sepertinya tidak ada yang main-main dengannya.

"Shuhei, kenapa kau menghindar dari kami?" Yuka bertanya dalam pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak menghindar."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan nyaris tidak pernah tampak di gedung kita."

"Aku ada di sini setiap malam," Shuhei hendak mengincar perut Yuka, tapi anak perempuan itu berhasil bershunpo mundur, namun Shuhei langsung mulai menyerang lagi.

"Untuk apa? Merenungi Tousen-taichou?"

"Bukan, aku berlatih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar aku bisa membawa Tousen-taichou kembali ke jalan yang benar," kecepatan serangan Shuhei meningkat, membuat Yuka harus meningkatkan kecepatan shunponya untuk mengimbangi serangan itu.

Baru saja Yuka hendak membantah pernyataan Shuhei, sang wakil komandan malah melepaskan segel zanpakutounya, "Cabik dia, Kazeshini."

Yuka segera bershunpo menghindar. Ketika kecepatannya hampir diimbangi Kazeshini, ia melepaskan Hikaritsuya dan segera menggunakan jurus Raitosuīpu. Jurus itu mementalkan serangan Kazeshini, mengembalikan serangan itu kepada Shuhei, yang untung saja berhasil menghindarinya.

Kali ini Yuka yang berinisiatif menyerang. Meskipun demikian, Shuhei berhasil menangkis setiap serangannya, termasuk bershunpo menghindari serangan Hikari no Kankei.

"Bakudou 1, Sai!"

Yuka terkejut ketika tangannya terikat. Hikaritsuya terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh ke tanah di dekatnya. Bersamaan itu, Kazeshini datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, siap melaksanakan perintah pemiliknya untuk mencabik siapapun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Yuka memejamkan mata ketika senjata mirip kusarigama itu terbang ke arahnya.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!"

Bakudou yang dilancarkan Shuhei tepat waktu untuk melindungi Yuka dan mementahkan serangan Kazeshini. Napas Yuka terengah-engah ketika zanpakutou Shuhei itu terpental kembali hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Shuhei mendekat dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan Yuka, lalu menyegel Kazeshini kembali. Ia berdiri bertatapan dengan gadis di hadapannya selama beberapa detik lalu berbalik dan duduk bersandar di pohon terdekat. Yuka mengikutinya.

"Yuka, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku."

"Mengertilah, Shuhei, semua anggota kelompok 9 merasakan kesedihan yang kaurasakan. Mungkin tidak sedalam dirimu, tapi, kami semua jelas kehilangan dan terguncang atas apa yang dilakukan Kaname-taichou."

"Aku tahu. Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

"Ini bukan tentang aku, Shuhei! Ini tentang semua anggota kelompok 9. Mereka membutuhkanmu tahu! Mereka sudah kehilangan komandannya, apa mereka juga harus kehilangan wakil komandannya?!" Yuka berteriak.

Shuhei memalingkan wajah dari gadis itu.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin terdengar tidak berguna, tapi, kita teman, kan? Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Selain itu, para anggota kelompok yang lain, mereka juga temanmu, kan?"

"Aku bukannya tidak percaya, aku hanya..."

"Egois sekali kau, mengira bahwa hanya kau sendiri yang menderita."

"Yuka..." suara Shuhei melemah.

"..."

"Dulu, saat aku baru masuk kelompok 9, aku bangga sekali bisa memiliki komandan seperti Tousen-taichou. Yang kukagumi memang Muguruma-sama, tapi Tousen-taichou bahkan jauh lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan. Dia mengajarkanku bagaimana menjadi shinigami yang hebat dan kuat. Dia... Mengajariku agar membenci pertempuran, bahwa pertempuran itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau cintai karena kau bisa memamerkan kekuatanmu. Dia juga...mengajarkanku agar takut kepada pedangku sendiri..."

"..."

"Rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihatnya pergi, pergi bukan karena itu menjadi keharusannya, tapi karena ia pilihannya. Apalagi, shinigami yang lain menganggapnya pengkhianat..."

"Dia bukan pengkhianat kok, dia hanya...mmm...salah mengartikan keyakinannya..."

"Tapi tetap saja, kan."

"Karena itulah, kita akan membawanya kembali. Ya kan, Shuhei?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya," Shuhei tersenyum.

"Bukan kau, tapi kita!"

"Eh?"

"Ya. Kita akan membawanya kembali, begitu juga dengan Komamura-taichou, Iba-san, para anggota kelompok 9 juga. Kita kan harus menjaga orang-orang yang kita sayangi, ya kan?"

Shuhei hanya melongo.

"Nah, sekarang, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu, Shuhei, sebab akan ada banyak orang yang merasakan kesedihanmu saat ini jika mereka sampai kehilangan dirimu."

"Yuka...aku...," sesaat Shuhei terdiam,lalu ia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Begitu dong, fukutaichou-sama!" kata Yuka riang.

"Yuka?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong, jangan tinggalkan aku... Sepertinya aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan dirimu juga."

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Shuhei. Aku berjanji," Yuka mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Eh?" Shuhei terkejut.

Yuka mengangkat alis sambil menunjuk kelingkingnya dengan wajahnya.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Yuka. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Shuhei berkata sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Yuka.

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhir Yuka dengan Shuhei. Sepertinya keadaan di gedung kelompok 9 sudah berangsur-angsur membaik. Seireitei News sudah kembali beredar. Mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat berita menyenangkan untuk memperbaiki suasana hati setiap orang, meskipun semua warga Seireitei tahu kalau mereka adalah salah satu dari tiga divisi yang tengah terluka karena kehilangan komandannya.

Pejabat bangku tiga kelompok 9, Yuka Kuchiki, tengah berada di kamarnya di Kuchiki Mansion siang itu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Kuchiki-sama," suara seorang pelayan terdengar dari luar.

"Ya?"

"Akira Yamamoto-sama dari kelompok 1 ingin bertemu dengan Anda di gedung kelompoknya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Gedung Kelompok 1

"Yamamoto-san, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Ya, ya, aku segera ke sana," Akira menjawab setengah berteriak. Ia lalu buru-buru pergi menemui kakek angkatnya.

"Akira, kau sudah siap?" tanya sang kakek segera sesudah bertatap muka dengan cucunya.

"Ya."

"Kau yakin keempat orang itu akan mampu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja, Komandan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengadakan sedikit percakapan dengan mereka. Siapa yang kau jadikan wakil tim-mu?"

"Yuka Kuchiki dari Kelompok 9, Komandan."

Tiga hari setelah peristiwa pengkhianatan Aizen (flashback)

"Apa? Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo?"

"Benar sekali, Akira. Persiapan pembentukannya sudah selesai, kau hanya tinggal memilih anggotanya saja," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou dengan tenang.

"Tanpa bermaksud meragukan keputusan Anda, tapi kenapa kita harus mendirikannya? Maksud saya, bukankah sudah ada kelompok 10 yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan kelompok 12 yang dapat menyediakan teknologi untuk mendukung pelaksanaannya?" tanya Akira.

"Memang benar, tapi kelompok ini bisa dibilang adalah garis depan pertarungan kita. Aku butuh beberapa orang yang cukup cerdas untuk bisa mendapatkan informasi bagi kelompok 12 dan cukup peka untuk mempelajari medan sebelum kelompok 10 melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Maksud Anda, mereka akan mendapat izin penuh untuk bertarung? Melakukan apapun yang mungkin untuk melaksanakan tugasnya?"

"Ya. Karena itulah aku ingin kau mencari mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan tetapi belum memiliki jabatan. Aku yakin banyak dari antara para shinigami yang sebenarnya memiliki potensi."

"Tapi itu akan menjadi tugas yang sangat berbahaya bagi mereka."

"Memang. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Akan sulit kalau harus menyuruh wakil ketua dan ketua pergi dalam keadaan yang tidak pasti begini."

"Baiklah, jika itu perintah Anda."

"Oh, ya, Akira," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou saat Akira hendak keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya?"

"Ajaklah siapapun wakil pimpinan timmu untuk pergi ke dunia fana dan belajar membuka garganta bersama Kisuke Urahara."

"Kisuke Urahara? Tapi dia..."

"Tidak ada orang lain yang mampu melakukannya selain dia. Sulit jika kita hanya mengandalkan senkaimon saja."

"Baiklah, Komandan"

"Mengertilah betapa pentingnya tugas ini, tolong tugaskan siapapun yang benar-benar mampu."

"Saya mengerti. Sebagai ketua tim, saya akan memastikan kesiapan dan keselamatan mereka."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

-end of the flashback-

Tok-tok.

"Masuklah."

Yuka membuka pintu Gedung kelompok 1 dengan perlahan.

"Kau Kuchiki-san dari kelompok 9?"

"Ah, Soutaichou-sama," Yuka buru-buru memberikan hormat ketika melihat sang komandan kapten berdiri bersebelahan dengan Akira.

"Berdirilah. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengatakan beberapa hal padamu, prajurit."

"Tentu saja, Yamamoto-sama"

"Aku baru, bekerja sama dengan Hitsugaya-san dan Kurotsuchi-san baru saja membentuk sebuah tim yang kuberi nama Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo. Aku ingin kau menjadi wakil dari tim kerja tersebut."

"Wakil? Tapi? Kenapa saya? Lagipula tim apa itu sebenarnya?"

Yamamoto-soutaichou pun menjelaskan permasalahan itu kepada Yuka, memastikannya untuk memahami dengan tepat setiap detail mengenai tim baru itu.

"Begitu... Saya mengerti... Lalu, apa langkah kerja tim itu untuk pertama kalinya?"

"Aku akan mengutus pimpinan dan wakil pimpinan tim ke Kota Karakura untuk belajar mengenai garganta kepada Kisuke Urahara."

"Dan siapa yang menjadi pemimpin dari tim ini?"

"Tentu saja Akira-kun. Kukira dialah orang yang paling tepat untuk melaksanakan tugas ini."

Yuka mengangguk. "Maaf, tapi bolehkah saya meminta waktu sejenak untuk, mmm, mengkondisikan diri dan berpamitan dengan divisi saya?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka memberikan waktu di saat genting begini, Prajurit. Apalagi, kulihat kau masih ragu menerima tugas ini. Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya, demi keselamatan dunia ini dan dirimu sendiri. Tapi, karena Akira sudah memintaku, jadi aku akan memberikan waktu dua hari sebelum posisi barumu diumumkan kepada para shinigami yang lain."

"Dimengerti. Saya mohon diri dulu. Arigatou, Soutaichou-sama."

Hari sudah mulai malam di Soul Society. Yuka sedang duduk di kamarnya di gedung kelompok 9.

"Jadi, kau akan ke dunia fana?" tanya Hikaritsuya.

Yuka mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tahu sendiri kan keadaan divisimu."

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hisagi-san?"

Yuka menggeleng lemah. "Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya."

Hikaritsuya tersenyum. "Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu saja, kalian teman, kan?"

"Tapi, bukankah ini berarti aku telah meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu tidak, Yuka. Kau hanya pindah untuk beberapa waktu, kan? Kalian masih bisa bertemu, melakukan berbagai hal bersama."

"Tetap tidak akan sama, Hikaritsuya. Di mana loyalitasku kepada kelompok 9? Bukankah setiap prajurit memiliki hak menolak penugasan?"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau memiliki peran penting dalam tugas ini. Mereka pasti mempunyai alasan untuk memilihmu."

"Tapi..."

Tok-tok.

Percakapan Yuka dan Hikaritsuya terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu. Si roh zanpakutou segera melenyapkan perwujudannya dan kembali ke dalam katana.

"Masuklah."

"Yuka?" wajah Shuhei tampak dari balik pintu.

"Ah. Shuhei. Um, ada apa?"

"Kau tampak pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Err ya, tentu saja. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku berlatih. Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yuka riang.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di sebuah tanah lapang di Distrik 2 Rukon'gai Timur. Shuhei langsung menarik Kazeshini dari saya-nya. Yuka melakukan hal yang sama pada Hikaritsuya dengan enggan. Kedua pedang terhunus, mereka siap untuk berlatih.

Trang! Trang!

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, suara pedang-pedang mereka kembali menggema.

Duakk. Yuka terjatuh dengan mudah setelah terkena tendangan Shuhei.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Shuhei sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," Yuka menjawab sambil berdiri dengan dibantu Shuhei. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau kalah semudah itu."

"Aku belum kalah kok," Yuka mengulurkan pedangnya. "Ayo, kita mulai lagi."

Begitulah, mereka kembali saling serang. Yuka berhasil menghindari Shakkaho yang diluncurkan Shuhei. Namun, hal itu membuat Shuhei berhasil menyerangnya di udara dan melucuti pedangnya.

"Yuka, katakan padaku, apa kau ada masalah?" Shuhei bertanya segera setelah mereka mendarat.

Yuka memalingkan wajahnya dari Shuhei.

"Yuka?"

"Aku... Aku akan pergi ke dunia fana untuk beberapa waktu."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku akan ditugaskan..." Yuka lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Shuhei.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kauinginkan."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya, Shuhei!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menggunakan hak menolak penugasan?"

"Aku tidak bisa... Yamamoto-soutaichou bilang itu tugas yang sangat penting."

"Kenapa dia memilihmu? Maksudku, dari sekian banyak shinigami, apa yang menyebabkannya memilih dirimu?"

"Itu..." Yuka menunduk.

"Aku tahu, itu pasti karena Akira kan?"

"Shuhei, bukan begitu, memang Kak Akira yang memintanya, tapi..."

"Pergilah," Shuhei berkata dengan ketus.

"Tapi..."

"Jika memang itu harus, pergilah."

"Maafkan aku, Shuhei,"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang sudah nasibku ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Tidak! Maksudku, bukan begitu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah... Akira-san menginginkanmu untuk pergi bersamanya. Dia pasti khawatir setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia-san. Kurasa itu pilihan yang bijak."

"Dengar. Kak Akira tidak memilihku karena dia ingin melindungiku, dia memilihku untuk membantuya melaksanakan tugas ini."

"..."

"Shuhei?"

"Sudahlah. Pergilah, Yuka. Dan berhati-hatilah."

Yuka's POV

Aku tahu itu merupakan kalimat final Shuhei. Dia marah. Dan aku tidak menyalahkannya karena itu. Saat ini, akulah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya oleh Shuhei, tapi aku malah meninggalkannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Tousen-taichou. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak tugas ini. Bukan karena peran yang, menurut Yamamoto-soutaichou, sangat besar bagi Soul Society, tapi karena aku tidak ingin Ryoneru kecewa atas pilihanku. Ya. Dulu Ryoneru merasa sangat menyesal atas keputusannya untuk tidak menuruti keinginan kakek angkat dan kakaknya. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan membuat Ryoneru kecewa, meskipun aku juga tahu apa yang kulakukan sangat menyakiti Shuhei...

-end of Yuka's POV-

"Yuka?" Rukia menyapa Yuka ketika melihat adik angkatnya itu masuk ke Kuchiki Mansion.

"Kakak. Bagaimana keadaan kakak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kurasa obat yang diberikan Unohana-taichou sangat manjur."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mengetahuinya."

Mereka lalu duduk bersebelahan di teras Kuchiki Mansion sambil mendongak menghadap bulan yang tampak separuh.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Mencari udara segar. Apa Kak Byakuya mencariku?"

"Tidak. Kakak sejak tadi berada di Gedung Kelompok 6, menyelesaikan tugas-tugas, soalnya Renji mendapat tugas mengajar di Akademi."

"Oh..."

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Yuka menggeleng lemah.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu. Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kakak... Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa kakak pernah merindukan Kaien-dono?"

"Eh?"

"Err, maaf kurasa pertanyaanku sangat tidak sopan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Aku tidak..."

"Hmmm, kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hisagi-san ya?"

"Itu... Aku cuma ingin tahu, kalau seandainya kakak harus memilih antara melakukan sesuatu yang kakak yakini akan berarti bagi Kaien-dono atau sesuatu yang akan membuat Ichigo senang, apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi yang seperti itu. Ichigo... dia pasti akan selalu membela temannya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi."

"Jadi, Shuhei seharusnya membelaku?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengharapkannya melakukan itu, Kak. Baginya, ini seperti kehilangan orang yang dipercayai untuk kedua kalinya."

"Jadi, soal penugasan itu, ya. Shuhei bilang apa?"

"Dia tidak bilang apa-apa..."

"Yuka, percayalah pada kata hatimu."

"Eh?" Yuka menoleh untuk menghadap kakaknya.

"Kau pasti tahu di dalam hatimu, apa yang hendak kaulakukan."

"Kakak..."

"Yuka," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Byakuya. Kedua anak perempuan yang sedang duduk itu mendongak. Sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki sudah berdiri di belakang mereka, masih memakai shihakushō lengkap.

"Kak Byakuya?"

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar. Datanglah ke ruang kerjaku."

"Baik, Kak." Yuka lalu bangkit dan berjalan membuntuti kakak laki-lakinya.

"Yuka, aku sudah mendengar soal penugasanmu ke kota Karakura," Byakuya segera memulai percakapan mereka ketika Yuka sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Akira memberitahuku soal itu. Dia juga memberitahuku soal kemungkinan kau akan menolak penugasan ini."

"Bukan begitu, Kak, aku hanya..."

"Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan wakil komandanmu dari kelompok 9, bocah bernama Hisagi itu."

Yuka menunduk.

"Aku sudah tahu soal itu."

"Dari mana kakak...?"

"Banyak orang tentu memahami kehilangan kalian akan Kaname Tousen. Begitu juga dengan yang dialami para anggota kelompok 3 dan 5. Karena itu, terimalah tugas ini. Inilah kesempatanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menolong banyak orang di Soul Society."

"Tapi, kenapa saya?"

"Akira memilihmu karena kemampuanmu. Dia akan menjelaskannya segera setelah kalian semua berkumpul."

"Baiklah, kak. Saya mengerti. Saya permisi."

"Yuka."

"Ya?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya demi Ryoneru atau demi Soul Society, lakukanlah demi nama keluarga Kuchiki."

"Kakak?"

"Ingatlah itu, Yuka Kuchiki."

Hari itu Gedung Kelompok 1 lebih ramai dari biasanya. Para komandan dan wakilnya telah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pelantikan para anggota Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo, sebuah kelompok yang dibuat dalam tempo yang cukup singkat oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou untuk berada di garis depan penyelidikan dan penanganan berbagai hal dalam kaitannya dengan kepergian Aizen ke Hueco Mundo. Mengetahui bahwa Aizen berada di sana belumlah cukup, para shinigami tahu mereka harus mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi, sekaligus berjaga kalau-kalau ada serangan pasca kepergian Sousuke Aizen ke Hueco Mundo. Mereka tidak membutuhkan kelompok dengan satu spesialisasi ilmu saja, tapi mereka membutuhkan kumpulan orang-orang kompeten dalam berbagai bidang untuk melaksanakan tugas itu bersama-sama.

Setelah mengucapkan pidato pembukaan dan memperkenalkan Akira sebagai ketua tim, Yamamoto-soutaichou mempersilakan cucu angkatnya untuk memperkenalkan siapa saja anggota tim baru itu.

"Nah, semuanya, saya akan memperkenalkan empat orang anggota lain dalam tim ini. Saya harap kesediaan dari semuanya untuk melatih dan membagi ilmunya kepada mereka berempat, yang kami anggap memiliki kemampuan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Orang-orang itu adalah :

Hanatarou Yamada dari kelompok 4 dengan spesialisasi penyembuhan.

Ikaku Madarame dan Yumichika Ayazegawa dari kelompok 11 dengan spesialisasi pertarungan,

serta wakil ketua tim dengan spesialisasi pengendalian reiatsu, Yuka Kuchiki dari kelompok 9."

Mereka yang namanya disebut maju dan memberikan hormat kepada para atasan mereka, lalu kembali berbaris di sudut ruangan.

"Setelah ini, aku menugaskan kepada setiap anggota tim untuk giat berlatih, khususnya untuk meningkatkan kemampuan khususnya masing-masing. Meskipun demikian, aku belum akan menyuruh mereka pergi ke manapun sampai pimpinan dan wakil pimpinan tim selesai berlatih membuka garganta bersama Kisuke Urahara di Kota Karakura."

Terdengar keriuhan dalam ruangan. Yuka melirik ke arah Shuhei. Pemuda itu membuang muka.

Segera setelah beberapa pidato tambahan dari Yamamoto-soutaichou, para tamu meninggalkan ruang rapat, menyisakan Akira dan Yuka yang masih berada di sana.

"Oi, Yuka, kau nggak pulang?"

Brak. Yuka mendorong Akira ke tembok, meninjunya dengan keras. Laki-laki itu tidak melawan.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Yuka berteriak.

"Apa yang 'apa maksudmu'? Sudah jelas, kan aku memintamu untuk melaksanakan tugas baru."

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau memintaku melakukannya? Apa supaya aku mau melarikan diri ke dunia fana, menghabiskan waktu untuk melupakan masalah dengan Komandan Tousen dan meninggalkan divisiku? Atau untuk memudahkanmu mengawasiku? Atau sekalian saja kau ingin aku menjadi adik angkatmu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yuka..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti betapa sakitnya Shuhei waktu ditinggalkan Tousen-taichou. Aku juga merasakannya. Aku seharusnya ada di sana, menemani dan menguatkannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan penolakan penugasan?"

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Aku tau kau pasti tidak bisa. Ryoneru pasti memintamu melakukan itu, mengingat dia dulu selalu meminta maaf padaku setelah memaksakan diri untuk pindah dan membuat Yamamoto-sama marah besar."

"Jadi, kau sengaja memanfaatkanku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Yuka, jangan berpikir kalau aku jahat. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya merasa kaulah yang paling cocok dengan tugas ini. Dengan kemampuanmu menyembunyikan reiatsu, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menyusup dan mencari bukti dari musuh."

"Kenapa tidak minta seseorang dari Korps Rahasia kelompok 2 saja?"

"Mereka adalah pembunuh, Yuka, aku memerlukan seorang...er...agen lapangan."

Yuka menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengenggam bagian leher shihakushō Akira.

"Dengar. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Ryoneru ataupun kau dan Ryoneru. Mengertilah. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Yuka mundur sedikit. "Baiklah, Kak Akira."

Akira menepuk pundak Yuka. "Terima kasih."

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak pengumuman resmi tentang pendirian Kelompok Persiapan Penyerangan Hueco Mundo. Yuka masih belum berbicara sama sekali dengan Shuhei. Bahkan, mereka hampir tidak pernah berada di ruangan yang sama, sebagian besar karena Shuhei memilih untuk pergi begitu melihat Yuka.

Dua hari lagi senkaimon akan dibuka untuk Akira dan Yuka. Yuka sendiri tidak banyak berlatih belakangan ini. Ia juga tidak berbicara dengan anggota tim yang lain. Lebih tepatnya, ia hampir tidak bicara dengan siapapun.

Tok-tok.

"Ya?"

"Yuka, izinkan aku masuk," terdengar suara Akira dari balik pintu.

"Pergilah, Kak Akira, aku akan menemuimu saat kita harus pergi."

"Kumohon, Yuka. Aku benar-benar harus berbicara denganmu."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yuka sudah mengikuti Akira pergi ke Gunung Koifushi, di Distrik 3 Rukon'gai Barat."

"Ada apa?" Yuka langsung bertanya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat kemampuan zanpakutouku?" tanya Akira.

"Ya. Kuraihogo punya bentuk shikai berupa serigala hitam, kan?"

"Bukan itu saja."

"Eh? Maksudmu ia punya kemampuan lain?"

"Mm, kira-kira begitu."

Yuka mengernyit.

"Lihat sajalah," Akira menarik pedangnya. "Naungilah langit malam, Kuraihogo!"

Seketika muncul bayangan yang bahkan lebih pekat dari kegelapan malam. Bayangan itu bergerak cepat dan tak lama kemudian membentuk sosok seekor serigala berwarna hitam kelam dengan mata hijau zamrud. Serigala itu memasang posisi siap menyerang.

Akira lalu memberikan komando lain yang tidak kedengaran oleh Yuka.

Segera sesudah itu tampaklah bayangan berbentuk selendang dari serigala tadi. Bayangan itu bergerak-gerak di antara si serigala dan pemiliknya. Akira tampak mengucapkan sesuatu, si serigala lalu bergerak mendekati Yuka.

Yuka jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa. Bayangan-bayangan hitam dari serigala pedang Akira berputar di sekitarnya. Yuka melirik Akira. Pemuda itu malah tampaknya bertambah kuat dan segar, tidak terpengaruh pada jurus itu.

Hanya beberapa detik jurus itu dilancarkan. Akira segera menyegel kembali zanpakutounya.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Yuka setelah menenangkan diri.

"Itu kemampuan sebenarnya Kuraihogo. Memampukan ia untuk menyerap reiatsu musuh dan mengalirkannya padaku. Batasnya sampai batas reiatsuku."

"Dengan demikian bisa melipatgandakan reiatsumu?"

"Itu belum seberapa. Kuraihogo bisa mempunyai lima wujud serigala seperti itu. Itu berarti bisa membuat reiatsuku menjadi lima kali lipat besarnya."

"Apa tubuhmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Sebelum aku bisa menguasai jurus itu, aku sudah berlatih untuk menyesuaikan diri dengannya."

"Dengan kekuatan seperti itu kau bisa menyamai reiatsu seorang komandan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menggunakannya?"

"Karena jurus itu mengerikan."

"Ha?"

"Aku benci jurus itu, bahkan, aku benci zanpakutouku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kalau dilihat, berlawanan sekali dengan milik Ryoneru, kan? Miliknya bertipe cahaya, zanpakutounya bersinar setiap kali ia menggunakannya. Sementara milikku? Zanpakutouku mengerikan, ia menebarkan kegelapan dan kemampuannya adalah menghisap kekuatan orang lain. Sebuah cara yang licik untuk bertarung, bukan?"

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Shuhei, dia juga tidak suka dengan zanpakutounya..."

"..."

"Menurutku itu bukan cara yang licik. Setiap zanpakutou lahir dengan kemampuannya masing-masing, kan?"

"Yah, aku tidak pernah bisa berpikir begitu. Karena itulah dulu aku berusaha memperkuat kemampuanku, supaya aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus itu dalam pertarungan. Sangat sulit, soalnya zanjutsu kan merupakan hal yang sangat penting untuk seorang shinigami. Akhirnya, aku justru mengabaikan adikku sendiri dan sering menganggapnya sainganku."

Kali ini giliran Yuka yang terdiam.

"Dan karena itu jugalah aku mempelajari reisōsa secara langsung."

"Reisōsa?"

"Itu jurus yang pada prinsipnya sama dengan jurus tadi. Dengan kemampuan itu aku bisa menekan reiatsu lawan sehingga ia tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, walaupun aku tidak bisa menyerapnya untuk diriku sendiri. Pada saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa aku juga bisa menyembunyikan reiatsuku sendiri."

"Maksudmu dengan reikakusu? Jadi kau yang menciptakan jurus itu?"

Akira mengangguk. "Ryoneru tahu soal jurus itu. Saat bertemu denganmu, ia memohon padaku agar aku mengajarkannya reikakusu supaya ia dapat mengajarkannya padamu. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia meminta sesuatu padaku. Meskipun waktu itu aku tidak yakin apa mengajarkan kepadanya adalah keputusan yang benar, aku tahu bahwa itu adalah keputusan yang baik sekarang."

Akira lalu melanjutkan, "Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu dan merasakan bahwa kau menyembunyikan reiatsumu, aku langsung merasakan ikatan denganmu. Apalagi saat aku melihat kain itu," Akira menunjuk kain di tangan Yuka. "Bagiku, kau bukanlah sekedar juniorku saja, tapi kau menyimpan sebagian diri Ryoneru di dalam dirimu. Makanya aku bersikeras melindungimu, sebab aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahanku yang dulu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memaksamu, sebab dulu aku selalu menyuruh Ryoneru menurutiku sebagai kakaknya. Makanya aku mengizinkanmu memilih. Walaupun saat itu aku tahu bahwa pilihan yang kutawarkan padamu tetap tidak bisa dianggap sebagai pilihan."

"Kak Akira, aku..."

"Saat ini, akupun sebenarnya tidak ingin memintamu menjadi wakilku, tapi tidak ada orang lain yang lebih mampu melakukannya selain kamu. Aku sendiri merasa bahwa aku terlalu pengecut, aku bahkan tidak ada di sisimu saat kau merasa sedih karena kehilangan Kaname Tousen. Sudah begitu, aku masih menjauhkanmu dari teman-temanmu. Aku benar-benar bingung, Yuka, kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin kau aman di sini, setidaknya karena aku merasa tidak pernah bisa melindungimu. Padahal, aku ingin bisa selalu menjagamu supaya aku bisa membuat Ryoneru bahagia..."

Tiba-tiba zanpakutou Yuka bersinar redup. Yuka segera mengambil dan menariknya dari sayanya. Sosok Hikaritsuya pun muncul di hadapan Yuka dan Akira. Dia mulai berbicara, hanya saja suaranya terdengar berbeda, lebih berat dan nadanya lebih rendah.

"Anda tidak pernah mengecewakan master saya, Akira-sama," kata Hikaritsuya lambat-lambat.

"Kau...?"

"Anda mungkin belum pernah benar-benar melihat saya sebelumnya. Tapi saya tahu Anda pasti mengenali saya."

"Ya. Tentu saja, Karutsuyamaru."

"Karutsuyamaru..." kata Yuka.

"Akira-sama, Master Ryoneru selalu menyayangi Anda. Bahkan, dialah yang merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah benar-benar menghargai Anda sebagai kakaknya."

"Katakan padanya kalau aku juga selalu menyayanginya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu."

"Kurasa sekarang dia sudah tahu," kata Hikaritsuya sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya, dan Yuka, pergilah ke dunia fana, belajarlah membuka garganta dengan cepat da kembalilah ke sini sesegera mungkin. Jangan khawatir soal Hisagi-san."

"Tapi..."

"Aku menanyakan padamu, apa kau pernah ingin meninggalkan Hisagi-san?"

"Tidak, tentu tidak," Yuka menggeleng cepat.

"Itulah yang terpenting, yaitu keinginanmu untuk tetap bersamanya. Jika hatimu tetap bersamanya, itu berarti kau tidak meninggalkannya. Tousen-taichou meninggalkan kalian karena ia mengambil hatinya dari kalian."

"Ryoneru... Maafkan aku, soal Shuhei, aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa Yuka, selama kau tidak mengambil bagian hatimu yang kauberikan untuk Master..."

"Tentu, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya."

Hikaritsuya kembali tersenyum. "Nah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Master menyayangi kalian berdua."

Yuka dan Akira sudah berdiri di depan senkaimon yang dibuka di aula besar di depan gedung kelompok 1. Hanya Komandan Byakuya dan Yamamoto-soutaichou yang menemani mereka.

"Hei, sepertinya kalian akan membutuhkan penunjuk jalan," terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Yuka dan Akira menoleh bersamaan. Ukitake-taichou tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia tampak santai dan tidak diikuti oleh Kiyone maupun Sentaro. Meskipun demikian, tampak seseorang berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kakak?" Yuka terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Rukia.

"Yah, kurasa tidak ada penunjuk jalan yang lebih baik kecuali orang yang sudah pernah berada di tempat itu. Rukia akan mengantar kalian ke Kota Karakura. Kuharap kalian tidak butuh waktu lama sampai bisa membuka garganta."

Yuka tersenyum cerah. "Tentu Ukitake-taichou, kami akan kembali dengan cepat," katanya riang.

Kota Karakura, pukul 10.00

Tiga kupu-kupu berwarna hitam terbang keluar dari sebuah lubang yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari langit yang biru cerah. Tiga sosok berpakaian hitam menyusul kupu-kupu itu. Meskipun demikian, pemandangan menakjubkan itu tampaknya tidak mempengaruhi kegiatan para penghuni kota yang ada di bawahnya.

"Hei, Ichigo," Ichigo menyemburkan cola yang baru saja diminumnya, kaget melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di jendelanya.

"Midget! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" pemuda berkepala jeruk itu bertanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudah, buka saja jendelanya."

"Kau kan shinigami? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" Ichigo membuka jendela mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdebat dengan Rukia ketika melihat dua orang yang ada di belakangnya. Akira memasang wajah dingin dan Yuka melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir.

"Kau? Shinigami yang waktu itu?" Ichigo bertanya kepada Yuka sambil membuka jendela.

"Hehe. Ceritanya panjang, Kurosaki-san..."

Duak! Rukia memukul Ichigo.

"Sakit! Apa sih kau ini?"

"Cepat carikan tempat untuk mereka?"

"Tempat? Tempat apa?"

Rukia menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo. Jadi, selama Yuka dan Akira belum menyelesaikan latihan mereka, mereka membutuhkan tempat untuk menginap. Setelah mengundang Urahara, akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Akira akan menginap di tempat Urahara, Rukia di rumah Ichigo, dan Yuka di rumah Inoue. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Urahara langsung menyuruh Akira dan Yuka untuk berlatih saat itu juga, tidak peduli bahwa Akira mengancamnya dengan Kuraihogo dan memaksanya untuk menyediakan makanan sebelum mereka berlatih.

Tiga minggu kemudian

Berlatih membuka garganta ternyata tidak mudah. Bahkan, shinigami sekelas Akira saja kesulitan untuk melakukannya. Tiga minggu ini, Ichigo dan Rukia terus menerus mengawasi mereka di tempat Urahara. Rukia karena merasa itu tanggung jawabnya. Ichigo? Err, mungkin karena ia ingin bersama Rukia.

Setelah sedikit percobaan yang berhasil, Urahara akhirnya mengizinkan Yuka dan Akira untuk berjalan-jalan di kota Karakura.

"Waaaw, apa ini?" Yuka berteriak ketika melihat puding coklat yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

"Itu puding, tahu," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu gym."

"Itu apa?"

"Mobil."

"Itu?"

"Keju."

Dan begitulah perjalanan mereka di siang yang terik itu dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan Yuka akan barang-barang di sekitarnya. Setiap kali hendak marah karena bosan ditanya, Ichigo pasti dipukul Rukia. Jadilah mereka berjalan-jalan sambil "belajar mengenai barang-barang di sekitar mereka".

Dooong.

"Ini...?" Akira merasakan sesuatu.

Bip! Bip! Bip! Ponsel Soul Society Rukia berbunyi pada saat itu juga.

"Tidak salah lagi, hollow!" Ichigo berseru.

Akan tetapi, baru saja mereka hendak menuju sumber reiatsu hollow tersebut, muncul lagi reiatsu hollow di berbagai tempat.

"Mereka banyak sekali," kata Yuka.

"Kita berpencar!" perintah Akira.

"Baik!" yang lain menjawab serempak.

Mereka lalu berpencar ke empat penjuru mata angin. Beberapa reiatsu mulai menghilang, tampaknya Inoue dan yang lainnya sudah mengalahkan hollow-hollow tersebut.

Yuka berhadapan dengan beberapa ekor hollow berukuran besar yang memenuhi langit biru cerah. Ia segera mencabut zanpakutounya.

"Berkilaulah, Hikaritsuya."

Yuka melepaskan Raitosuīpu yang langsung melenyapkan dua hollow terdekat. Ia pun segera menebas tiga ekor hollow lainnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul tekanan reiatsu yang sangat besar.

Yuka berbalik tepat waktu untuk mengindari serangan adjuchas besar yang mengayunkan tangan berbentuk tombak kepadanya.

"Hikari no kankei," Yuka berusaha melepaskan pita-pita cahaya dari reiatsunya, tapi si hollow bereaksi dengan cepat dan menghindarinya. Ia lalu menyerang Yuka dengan tombak.

Hanya dalam beberapa serangan, kuda-kuda Yuka mulai goyah. Bertarung melawan musuh yang menggandalkan kekuatan dalam jarak dekat bukanlah kelebihannya. Hollow itupun berhasil mendorong Yuka ke dinding dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan satu tangan yang besar dan kuat.

Sementara itu, cahaya berwarna merah tua mulai terbentuk di tangan tombak si hollow. Cero.

Yuka menggeliat, berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri, atau setidaknya melepaskan tangan untuk menembakkan hadou. Tapi cengkeraman si monster makin menguat setiap kali ia bergerak, bahkan kini hampir membuatnya kehabisan napas.

Cero si monster sudah hampir terbentuk sempurna, kurang dari dua detik lagi cero itu akan berhasil membunuh Yuka – atau setidaknya melukainya dengan parah. Cero hollow kelas teri sekalipun akan berakibat fatal kalau ditembakkan dari jarak sedekat itu.

Duak.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kusarigama berputar menghantam si hollow dengan telak. Hollow itu hancur seketika, menyisakan Yuka yang terengah-engah mengambil napas.

Yuka mendongak untuk melihat arah serangan tadi.

Shuhei ada di sana, berdiri di atap sebuah rumah. Kazeshininya belum disegel kembali.

Yuka terpaku memandangi pemuda itu. Shuhei menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh. Bukan pandangan marah atau benci, sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat hati Yuka lebih sakit. Ia tahu arti pandangan itu. Ia tahu kenapa Shuhei ada di sini. Ia tahu Shuhei merindukannya.

"Shuhei…."

Belum sempat Yuka bereaksi, Shuhei sudah bershunpo pergi, meninggalkan gadis di hadapannya dalam keadaan bingung.

"Yuka, kau tak apa-apa?" seru Rukia dan yang lainnya sambil berlari menghampiri Yuka.

"Ya, kak, tadi…."

"Maaf ya kami tidak bias datang tepat waktu. Kami tahu ada adjuchas yang datang dari sinyal handphone Rukia, tapi kami tertahan oleh hollow-hollow yang lain," kata Akira.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku…."

"Waah, kau hebat juga bias mengalahkan mereka semua sendirian, aku saja dibantu oleh Rukia tadi," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk punggung Yuka.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pulang, kalau kita berkumpul di sini, mungkin saja akan ada hollow-hollow lain yang datang," kata Yoruichi.

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke toko Urahara. Yuka tdak sempat menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Shuhei kepada siapapun. Di tengah jalan, dengan cepat ia berubah pikiran, menyadari bahwa mungkin diam adalah hal terbaik untuk dilakukannya karena – jika benar yang ia perkirakan – kedatangan Shuhei ke dunia fana bisa jadi membawa masalah jika diketahui orang lain.

Beberapa hari kemudian, latihan membuka garganta sudah selesai. Tidak sempurna benar memang, tapi cukup aman untuk dilalui pada saat mendesak.

"Urahara-san, terima kasih sudah mengajarkan ini semua kepada kami dan terima kasih juga sudah menerima kami di sini," kata Akira.

"Ya, ya, sama-sama. Tak kusangkan kakek tua itu akan meminta sesuatu kepadaku," jawab Urahara santai.

"Ah, ya, di mana kakak?" Yuka celingukan mencari Rukia.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama Kurosaki-san, aku tidak tahu ke mana."

"Hei, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!" teriak Ichigo dari ujung jalan. Ia dan Rukia berjalan santai menuju Toko Urahara.

"Kami tidak ke mana-mana, kok, cuma menemui Inoue dan yang lainnya sebentar," kata Rukia ketus.

"Ya, sudahlah Kurosaki, Kuchiki, aku pun tidak akan keberatan jika kalian memang 'melakukan apa-apa'"

"Apa maksudmu, Urahara?!" Ichigo dan Rukia melakukan tendangan bersamaan.

"Yah, yah, memang mereka selalu seperti itu," kata Yoruichi santai.

"Shihouin-sama, terima kasih untuk semuanya," kata Akira serius.

"Hei, sudah kubilang beberapa kali, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

Akira tersenyum, "Maafkan aku, Yoruichi-sama."

"Kau ini. Cobalah memanggilku dengan Yoruichi-san atau apa. Hmm, tapi, panggilan itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya, ya."

"Tentu, Yoruichi-sama, kami akan menyampaikan salam Anda untuk Soi Fon-taichou."

Yoruichi tersenyum, "Berhati-hatilah, kalian berdua, kalian tidak akan tahu musuh seperti apa yang mungkin telah menanti kalian."

Akira dan Yuka mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu."

"Huaah, akhirnya kita kembali juga," kata Yuka riang saat mereka keluar di sisi senkaimon di Soul Society.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah riang setelah pulang dari dunia fana," kata Rukia.

Yuka tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kakak suka berada di sana."

Yuka bergegas lari ke Gedung Kelompok 9, ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shuhei atas pertolongannya.

"Shuhei!" Yuka berteriak.

"Di mana Shuhei?" Yuka bertanya kepada seorang shinigami yang tengah membawa tumpukan kertas untuk dibawa ke percetakan.

"Wakil komandan sudah tidak kelihatan sejak kemarin."

"Kemarin?"

"Ya."

"Eh, tapi…?"

"Saya permisi dulu, Kuchiki-san."

"Tunggu…."

"Kukira dia akan datang bersamamu," kata sebuah suara berat.

Yuka menoleh. Komamura-taichou ada di belakang Yuka, tapi tanpa wakil komandannya.

"Ko-komamura-taichou? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Memangnya kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

"Maksudnya Shuhei? Memang sih saya bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu, tapi…."

Komamura mendengus. "Setiap malam, ia pergi ke dunia fana diam-diam. Dia bilang dia ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang mencarimu,"

Yuka menggeleng. "Kami hanya bertemu sekali, dia menolongku dan…pergi."

"Huh, ternyata dia belum berani berbicara denganmu."

"Soal apa?... Tapi, tunggu, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku belum melihatnya lagi sejak dia pergi dua malam yang lalu…."

"Apa? Itu berarti dia masih di dunia fana."

"Ya. Tapi dia bisa kembali kapan saja, kan?"

Yuka menggeleng. "Kak Akira sedang melapor kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou sekarang. Segera setelah laporan selesai, senkaimon akan ditutup."

Yuka dan Komamura-taichou segera bershunpo ke tempat senkaimon berada. Tepat pada saat mereka sampai, Renji telah mencabut Zabimaru dari sayanya, hendak menutup senkaimon itu.

"Tunggu!" Yuka berteriak. Renji menoleh.

"Mau apa kau, Kuchiki kecil?"

"Dengar, Rambut Merah, aku harus segera melewati benda itu, sekarang juga!"

"Apa? Memangnya kau gila? Senkaimonnya mau ditutup, kalau mau lewat kau harus minta izin kepada Yamamoto-soutaichou dulu!"

"Tidak ada waktu, anu, ada sesuatu yang penting tertinggal di dunia fana!"

"Apa itu? Kau ketinggalan boneka chappy atau apa?" ejek Renji.

Renji mengurungkan niat untk melanjutkan ejekannya ketika mendengar geraman Komandan Komamura di belakangnya.

"Err, Komamura-taichou, maafkan saya."

"Kau akan membiarkannya lewat, dan tidak akan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun."

"Ba-ba-baik Komamura-taichou," Renji tergagap.

"Aku akan segera kembali Renji, sebelum kau mendapat masalah," Yuka lalu berbalik, tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam senkaimon. "Terima kasih, Komamura-taichou," katanya singkat.

Kondisi materi dalam senkaimon tidak memungkinkan Yuka untuk dapat bershunpo. Ia lalu berlari secepat mungkin melewati terowongan itu. Ketika sampai di Kota Karakura, ternyata ia berada di kamar Ichigo.

"Hei, mau apa kau?" Ichigo yang terkejut menjatuhkan donat yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, maaf, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang," kata Yuka terburu-buru. "Eh, iya, apa kau melihat Shuhei?"

"Shuhei? Maksudmu shinigami bertato 69 itu?"

Yuka mengangguk.

"Tidak, memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Kuharap tidak ada apa-apa," Yuka lalu menghilang menembus dinding kamar Ichigo.

"Hei, tunggu…."

Suara Ichigo tertahan ketika ia merubah wujudnya menjadi shinigami. Ia bergegas menyusul Yuka.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Kurosaki-san!" Yuka memarahi Ichigo di sela-sela shunpo mereka.

"Barangkali aku dapat membantumu."

"Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Memangnya dia kenapa? Si Shuhei itu?"

"Itu…. Yuka menunduk."

"Aku tahu…. Kau pasti membuatnya marah hingga dia pergi ke sini, kan?" Ichigo nyengir.

"Tidak! Hei! Maksudku…. Arrrgh, kau memang menyebalkan, Jeruk!"

"Ckckck, tidak kuduga seorang bangsawan sepertimu akan jatuh cinta pada cowok bertato seperti dia. Kukira kau akan menikah dengan orang kaya juga….Marechiyo mungkin?"

"Hah? Si Gendut itu? Huh, paling-paling kau mencela cowok bertato untuk membela posisimu melawan Renji, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, Jeruk, aku tahu kau dan Renji naksir kakakku. Iya, kan?" goda Yuka.

"Hei, mana mungkin aku dan si midget…."

Saaaaat.

Sebuah senjata berputar dan terbang melintasi mereka. Bayangan gelap besar muncul di hadapan mereka. Bulan sedang tertutup mendung dan malam cukup pekat jadi sosok itu tidak tampak jelas. Tapi, shinigami manapun tahu pasti sosok itu. Bentuk monsternya yang tidak karuan dan sebuah lubang besar menganga di dadanya. Hollow.

"Sial, gara-gara kau, sih, aku jadi tidak merasakan reiatsunya." Ichigo bergegas melepaskan pedangnya dan menghunusnya.

"Tunggu," Yuka menahan zanpakutou Ichigo.

"Kena…pa?"

Ichigo tercengang ketika bulan perlahan kembali bersinar dan mereka dapat melihat sosok hollow itu sebenarnya.

Si hollow berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Ia tampak seperti hollow lainnya. Tubuhnya berwarna putih, rambut berwarna hitam dan merah terurai dari kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam senjata yang berbentuk seperti kusarigama. Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dari hollow itu, kecuali kenyataan bahwa hollow itu masih memakai shihakusou hitam yang robek di beberapa bagian dan tato bebentuk angka 69 di pipinya serta sebuah tato lain berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Shuhei…?" Yuka berkata lirih.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu…. Mungkin ini jenis hollow ciptaan Aizen…."

"Aku akan panggil Urahara."

"Tidak!" Yuka berteriak.

"Tapi kenapa? Mereka pasti akan menolongnya."

"Tidak mungkin. Mereka akan memperlakukannya seperti hollow."

"Dia memang hollow, Yuka," suara Ichigo bergetar.

"Aku tahu, tapi…. Pasti ada cara."

Hollow Shuhei tampaknya tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia segera melemparkan senjatanya ke arah kedua lawannya, yang untungnya berhasil menghindar.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Serangan Ichigo yang dilakukan Ichigo berhasil dihindari oleh si hollow.

Hollow itu memutar-mutar rantai pada senjatanya. Yuka segera tahu itu adalah Kazeshini. Yuka menghela napas. Ia tahu, jauh di dalam tubuh hollow itu ada jiwa Shuhei. Ia hanya belum tahu cara memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!"

Sebuah penjara enam tiang mengikat hollow Shuhei.

"Berhasil!" kata Ichigo.

Kraak. Si hollow berhasil melepaskan bakudou Yuka dengan mudah.

"Cih, tampaknya bakudouku memang masih harus banyak dilatih."

"Dilatih? Memang kau tidak bisa menggunakannya."

"Berisik, Jeruk, sebaiknya kau menggunakan bakudou juga."

"Mana aku bisa, aku kan agen shinigami."

Duak.

Percakapan Ichigo dan Yuka kembali terhenti karena serangan Kazeshini.

"Arrgh! Sial!" keluh Ichigo. Anak itupun maju hendak menyerang hollow Shuhei kembali.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Yuka.

"Cuma mencoba menahan gerakannya. Sementara itu, sebaiknya kau menemukan cara untuk mengembalikannya"

Sulit bagi Ichigo untuk memojokkan hollow Shuhei tanpa mengakibatkan luka fatal padanya. Ditambah lagi, hollow itu tampaknya memiliki seluruh kekuatan Shuhei.

Karena tidak benar-benar mencoba menyerang, Ichigo berhasil dikalahkan oleh hollow Shuhei. Hollow itu berhasil mendorongnya jatuh dan mengakibatkan aspal yang menahan jatuhnya rusak parah.

"Kurosaki!"

Zruk. Kazeshini dilemparkan ke bawah, tapi Ichigo berguling tepat waktu untuk menghindarinya.

"Hadou 58, Tenran!"

Angin itu mendorong hollow Shuhei ke belakang, membuatnya jatuh terjengkang di salah satu bangunan tak berpenghuni. Yuka bergegas menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kenapa menolongku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan temanku, kan?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Keduanya lalu bergegas bershunpo mendekati tempat si hollow jatuh.

"Shuhei, maaf…." Yuka berkata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kepulan asap membumbung dari atap gedung tersebut. Sepertinya si hollow jatuh cukup keras. Maklum saja, meskipun tidak dilancarkan dengan kekuatan penuh, hadou milik Yuka memang cukup kuat.

Tiba-tiba Yuka melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, awas!" Yuka mendorong Ichigo ke samping.

Seberkas cahaya merah bersinar dari reruntuhan. Dalam sekejap mata, Yuka sudah terpelanting terkena cero hollow Shuhei.

Ichigo bergegas menghampiri Yuka untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sial kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo kepada hollow Shuhei segera sesudah memastikan Yuka masih bisa bertahan.

"Kurosaki-san, kumohon jangan…."

"Tapi…."

"Kumohon…." Ichigo memandang mata Yuka yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu pasti ia akan lebih menyakiti Yuka jika sampai membunuh si hollow. Ichigo menarik napas.

"Maafkan aku, Yuka," Ichigo bergegas menghunus lagi Zangetsu dan langsung menyerang si hollow yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

Mereka berdua bertarung dengan seru. Ichigo harus berkali-kali menghindari serangan Kazeshini yang tampaknya kian bertambah cepat. Ia sendiri mati-matian menahan serangan agar tidak sampai membunuh lawannya, meskipun ia tahu bahkan meskipun ia tidak berusaha menahan masih akan sulit baginya untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

Traang.

Ichigo membuat kesalahan dengan menahan Kazeshini menggunakan pedangnya. Hal ini membuat satu tangan hollow Shuhei bebas. Ia langsung melepaskan ceronya. Ichigo yang terkena cero cukup telak pun terlempat ke belakang.

Si hollow Shuhei berjalan mendekati lawannya. Ia memutar-mutar rantai senjatanya tanpa henti.

Ia sudah akan melemparkan Kazeshininya ketika….

Gerakan si hollow terhenti. Ichigo pun bergegas berdiri dan hendak menerjang lawannya kembali ketika ia melihat pemandangan itu.

Yuka ada di sana, memeluk sosok hollow Shuhei dari depan, sementara si hollow masih memutar-mutar senjata di atas kepalanya.

"Yuka! Pergi dari situ! Ia bisa membunuhmu!"

Tapi Yuka sepertinya tidak mendengarkan. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ichigo pun terpaku, kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Shuhei," kata Yuka perlahan.

Si hollow tidak bereaksi.

"Shuhei, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu. Tapi, apa kau tahu? Hatiku selalu ada bersamamu…."

Si hollow tampak bingung sejenak, tapi ia kemudian memutar senjatanya lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih Shuhei, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Terima kasih untuk selalu menjagaku. Maafkan aku yang justru menyakitimu."

Ichigo tertegun. Ia ingin pergi ke sana dan memisahkan mereka, tapi ia juga tahu kalau ini adalah momen yang sama, momen yang sama seperti saat dia meminta Rukia untuk menjauh dari pertarungannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Shuhei…. Maafkan aku…."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan ringan menyebar di sekitar mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah Ichigo rasakan sebelumnya, tapi dia tahu apa itu. Sebuah reiatsu. Reiatsu yang tidak biasa. Reiatsu Yuka.

"Aoooooooooooo."

Hollow Shuhei melolong keras setelah kemunculan reiatsu itu. Ichigo curiga ia tengah memanggil teman-temannya, barangkali mengajak mereka untuk bersama-sama memakan shinigami ber-reiatsu istimewa.

Ichigo sudah hendak menyerang ketika ia melihat Yuka masih ada di sana. Gadis itu tidak bergeming, hanya membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh si hollow. Tampaknya matanya bisa melihat melewati lubang dada hollow itu.

Hollow Shuhei kembali mempercepat putaran senjatanya. Ia pun mengarahkannya ke Yuka….

"Tidaaaak!" Ichigo berteriak.

Ichigo kembali terkejut. Bukannya mendapati Yuka tengah berlumuran darah, ia malah melihat pemandangan yang lain.

Si hollow sudah tidak ada. Di hadapan Yuka kini berdiri seorang pemuda tampan. Ia menggenggam katana di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk Yuka. Pakaian shinigaminya sudah sobek-sobek dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Pemuda itu lalu menjatuhkan zanpakutou, menggunakan tangan kanan untuk mempererat pelukannya, dan membenamkan wajah di kepala gadis di hadapannya.

"Shu…hei?" Yuka bertanya perlahan sambil mendongak. Shuhei tersenyum memandangnya. Wajahnya kotor dan berdarah di beberapa bagian, tapi mata abu-abunya tampak cemerlang.

"Yuka, maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu seperti ini…."

Yuka menggeleng, "Tidak, akulah yang salah, padahal aku kan sudah berjanji buat nggak meninggalkanmu, tapi...," Yuka mulai menangis.

Shuhei membelai rambut Yuka lembut, "Kamu nggak pernah pergi kok, kamu kan sudah bilang kalau hatimu nggak pernah pergi dariku." Ia lalu mengecup kening Yuka perlahan.

Yuka tertawa kecil. Air matanya lalu kembali merebak. Ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada Shuhei.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuka."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuhei."

Ichigo tersenyum lega memandangi mereka, meskipun dalam hati ia tengah membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Shuhei saat ini, hanya saja bukan dengan Yuka tapi dengan Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san," suara Yuka membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Y-ya?"

"Terima kasih, ya. Sekarang kami pergi dulu sebelum orang-orang mulai mencari kami."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalian akan pulang? Membuka garganta akan butuh persiapan yang lama."

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu terbuka begitu saja di antara mereka. Akira dan Rukia muncul dari dalam senkaimon yang baru saja dibuka sambil keheranan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu jawabannya," kata Yuka.

"Akira-san, maafkan saya, saya sudah menentang keputusan Anda, bahkan saya sudah membahayakan nyawa Yuka," kata Shuhei.

Akira tersenyum, "Tidak. Akulah yang salah. Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikan orang lain di sekitarku."

"Wah wah, sebaiknya kita segera akhiri pertemuan mengharukan ini dan kembali ke Soul Society. Kalau bukan karena Kak Byakuya dan Komamura-taichou, keributan pasti sudah terjadi sejak berjam-jam yang lalu," kata Rukia.

"Pertemuan mengharukan? Maksudmu kau dan si Jeruk itu?" Yuka mengejek kakaknya.

"Hei, kau!" Rukia berusaha membantah, tapi tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pulang!" kata Shuhei.

Satu per satu mereka pun melewati pintu senkaimon : Akira yang pertama, disusul oleh Yuka dan Shuhei.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo," kata Rukia ketika akhirnya dia mulai melangkah memasuki senkaimon.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rukia," lata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Yuka's POV

Ryoneru, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena selama ini kau selalu menjagaku. Terlebih lagi, terima kasih karena kau mempertemukanku dengan orang yang sangat hebat seperti Kak Akira. Maafkan aku kalau aku sering mengecewakanmu, aku sadar aku tidak pernah menjadi cukup kuat untuk melakukan setiap hal yang menjadi cita-citamu. Tapi aku akan selalu berusaha. Aku akan menjadi shinigami yang lebih kuat, juga menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Kurasa sekarang semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah karena aku punya orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku : Kak Rukia, Kak Akira, Kak Byakuya, Ichigo, dan – tentu saja – Shuhei. Yah, kurasa kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami, kan? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin kami akan melupakanmu, karena kaulah yang sudah memungkinkan aku merasakan semua kebahagiaan ini. Terima kasih, Ryoneru.

Aku tersenyum sambil memandangi kain hijau di tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku berada di sini, di depan makam Ryoneru. Hanya saja, kali ini aku berdiri untuk menceritakan kebahagiaanku padanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat Shuhei yang berdiri di belakangku. Ia balas menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa padanya?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa, "Kurasa kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Ini rahasia laki-laki, tahu!"

Aku menghela napas. Semuanya sudah kembali. Kembali seperti dulu. Memang kami belum bisa mengembalikan Tousen-taicho, tapi semua ini adalah awal yang baik untuk memulai usaha itu. Keadaan di Soul Society belum membaik sejak pengkhianatan Sousuke Aizen, tapi aku tahu kalau kami belum kalah. Sekarang, kami hanya harus bertambah kuat dan saling mendukung satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?" Shuhei mengagetkanku.

"Tidak, aku hanya merindukan rumah," kataku.

"Maksudmu? Rukon'gai?"

"Bukan, tapi Gedung Kelompok 9."

"Oh, kukira kau merindukan wakil komandannya."

"Untuk apa merindukan orang menyebalkan yang sudah membuatku harus bersusah payah bertarung di dunia fana?"

"Menyebalkan? Kau sendiri yang membuatku harus datang ke dunia fana."

"Arrgh. Sesukamulah, Hisagi-fuku-taichou." Aku sengaja menekankan bagian terakhir kalimat ini.

"Heii, kalau kau bertingkah, aku akan menurunkan gajimu, tahu?"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayo cepat, kalau kau terlambat ikut rapat aku akan menyuruhmu menyelesaikan laporan bulan ini," Shuhei pun bershunpo ke gedung kelompok 9.

"Heei! Tungguuu!" aku bergegas bershunpo mengejarnya.

Gedung kelompok 9 sudah kelihatan dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa, rasanya sudah lama sekali tempat itu kutinggalkan.

"Yuka?"

Aku menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Shuhei. Kami berdua bershunpo dengan kecepatan yang sama sekarang.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Errr – terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Aku memandang matanya. Entah kenapa aku selalu bahagia melihat mata abu-abunya itu.

"Terima kasih kembali."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuka."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shuhei."

Dan kamipun terus bershunpo ke tempat tujuan kami.

the END

Sekian buat cerita kali ini . Mohon review yaa XD. Flame-nya kecil2 aja hehehe. Arigatou =^.^=


End file.
